I-It's not like I'm into lizard men or anything! B-Baka!
by DesuDesuMeowtherfucker
Summary: Reptile x Tsundere!OC Very OOC.


**Author's note :** Hello peoples(´ε｀ ) ! This is sorta my first fic I've ever written and I'm not that good at writing and I have very bad dyslexia(╥﹏╥). My English isn't very good either so apologies in advance (◞‸◟；)

but despite all of that I hope you enjoy my story ( ´ ▽ ` )

"Enjuu, you sshould be more careful..." Reptile held out a hand to the girl. "That wound lookss pretty bad."

"I-I'm fine! I don't need your help..." Enjuu's face turned fifty shades of crimson when she had realised what had just had tripped on a fallen tree branch while trying to deliver a kick to the saurian. "R-really it's fine... I-it's just a scratch, I can handle it!"

"Are you ssure Enjuu...?" Reptile looked down to her with concern. "There'ss a twig ssticking out of it..."

"Ugh! I told you I'm fine idiot! S-stop leaning so close to me!" Enjuu pushed the lizard away from her. A sharp pain shot up through her leg. A high pitch squeal flew out of her mouth as the agony hit her with suprise. She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Th-that wasn't a- squeak...or anything..."Another shot of pain radiated through her limb. Her eyes began to water.

"E-Enjuu are you crying...?" Reptile reached over to grab her shoulder. Enjuu flinched from his touch. She could feel her cheeks begin to warm up and she quickly swatted his hand away in response.

"N-no! I'm not crying!" She hastily rubbed away her tears. "I told you! I don't need your help!"

The two sat in silence for a few seconds. Reptile had a look of both concern and I'm so done with this shit.

"Enjuu?" Reptile called out to her and stared intently into her eyes. "W-what?!" Enjuu felt her heart race faster the more she looked into his eyes, yet she couldn't look away.

"Enju, if you need help you can just admit it... There'ss no sshame in that..."

"E-eh?! I-I... It's not l-like I'm ashamed or anything! I'm not ashamed!" Her face flushed. "I'm not a crybaby that needs your help ok?!"

"Not very convinsscing conssidering you ssaid that with your eyess full of tearss..." The saurian remarked.

"Sh-shut up! Jerk! Idiot!" Enjuu furiously rubbed her tears away from her cheeks with her sleeves.

"Enjuu..." Reptile reached out and cupped her cheeks.

"R-r-R-r-Reptile?!" Enjuu's cheeks were so red that they were infra-red. Like, cosmic background radiation red. Reptile squeezed her cheeks together. "Mwuap! Wuh are you doing?"

Enjuu grabbed his wrists and tried to pry him off but to no avail. "You're sso noissy." Reptile rubbed her cheeks while repeatedly squeezing them.

"Mmmwuahmwhauh! S-staph!" Enjuu couldn't help but feel powerless in his grip. Her muscles always tensed up whenever he touched her. An unbearable feeling of warmth always rushed throughout her. She continued trying to release herself from his grip only to fail.

Reptile could feel the warmth of her cheeks in his palm. "Enjuu..." Every time he said her name she could feel her heart stop. Reptiles hands had stopped squeezing her and were now just cupping her face. Their eyes were locked in a stare with one another. Reptile leaned in closer to her face.

"R-Reptile I-"

Enjuu was interrupted by Reptile locking lips with her. Her eyes leapt wide open. She could swear her heart had just exploded. His hand left her cheek and he began to caresses her hair. As his fingers brushed through her dark maroon hair she could feel a strange sense of happiness grow in her belly. But along with that, an overwhelming sense of guilt weighed down on her shoulders. Tears soon clouded her vision and she couldn't help but whimper softly.

When Reptile noticed the tears he broke the kiss. "W-whatss wrong Enjuu?" He feared that he might had gone to far. Or that maybe she didn't feel the same way.

"...*sniff*...I-I'm sorry...*sob*"

Enjuu descended into a fit of uncontrollable sobbing. "I'm sorry Reptile! I'm sorry for always treating you like shit!" Tears flooded down her cheek and soaked into the sleeves of her cardigan as she cupped her face in her palms. She had never felt love before she met Reptile. She had never been allowed to have friends. She was always forced by her mother to aimlessly study and study. When she met Reptile, she couldn't help but feel all those feelings. Feelings of warmth and nervousness, the overwhelming sensation of unbearable yearning and affection. She couldn't understand it. She couldn't handle it. She didn't know what to do with it. So she would respond with the only way she could. With random bouts of aggression.

"I'm sorry for calling you an idiot! I'm sorry for calling you a jerk!" Her body quivered as she cried. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Aha Enjuu it'ss okay!" Reptile slowly wrapped his arms around her. He didn't really know how to react. The girl that had always taunted him and acted cold towards him was suddenly bawling her eyes out in front of him.

"Uuuuuuu! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Enjuu buried herself into his arms and nuzzled into his chest. The way he patted her head comforted her so much and her sobbing began to die down.

"Damnit now you're gonna think I'm a crybaby..." Her words were muffled as she buried herself deeper into his embrace.

"That'ss okay...Becausse you're my crybaby..." Reptiles arms tightened around her.

"Stupid jerk..." Enjuu nuzzled herself into his neck. "...my stupid jerk..."


End file.
